Invigoration
by OrangeGirlExplosion
Summary: Yami's a little uptight about the tournament tomorrow. Oh but he has Seto-kun to help him relax! ^_^ Pointless but funny FLUFF!


Disclaimer: Mou! I really hate this part! But I dare not claim Kaiba-kun. No, I like my head right where it is, domo arigatou!

Youji: Yeah, you're still healing from the time you claimed me in front of Ayan.

OGE: Don't remind me. I'll never be a pitcher in the major league because of that. 

Youji: Ne, so what is this? What're you doing now?

OGE: Well, I've been working on this for a while now. It's been coming along for a while now on and off, in between other things. And before I knew it, it was finished. So I was like: " Hey wow! I actually finished it. Eh…Now what do I do with it? " And then Yotan kindly hit me over the head-

Youji: ^_^

OGE: -And reminded me that I had a fan fiction account and some people that would like to read some more of my Yami/Seto things. So this little, or should I say, long fic about them goes out to Chibi-Sama, Mercury Angel, AnimeFan (And you talk about me not finishing my stories, you hy-pop-ocrite!) and many others. I present to you, Yami/Seto plushies that have magnetic lips, hips and fingertips! ^_^ Mwahaha! Fear the power of the Chibi-Chan taught hentai!!

Youji: See what you started Chibi-Chan! Now she's all contaminated with your hentai-ness! Ugh! I need a cigarette…  

Yami no Yugi sped down the highway like a demon on wheels. He was mindful of the rainwater and the slickness of the road, but he was still intent on getting where he was going. 

He hadn't been to see him in two days. What with him staying in the house and himself making appearances for the tournament and doing interviews. It had been a long time and nothing short of the gods was going to stop him from seeing his koi tonight. Not even the road hog coming up behind him at the stoplight.

Yami, waiting a little, revved his engine; daring the other car to try and pass him. The light turned green and the other car burned rubber. Yami was faster though. He popped a wheelie and tore off like a bat outta hell. The road hog was left with rainwater splashed all over his windshield. 

" Challenge me to take the road," Yami snorted under his helmet," Baka humans."

******************* 

Yami finally reached his destination not too much later. He drove up the driveway and entered the garage. As the door closed behind him, he leaned back on the bike and undid his helmet. 

Crimson, gold and ebony spiked out as his ran his hand through them. He removed his biker gloves and tossed them in his helmet as he was getting off the bike. 

He was sort of surprised that he wasn't at the door by now. He was usually there if someone arrived in the garage, especially at this time of night. But then again, he might have been working hard that day and asleep already. 

Yami jogged around to the front of the house and entered with his key. He didn't want to startle his koi by coming into the house by the back door. The last time he ended up on the floor and with him on top of him ready to pound his face in. 

He smirked at the memory as he went towards the living room. His koi looked so sexy when he was trying to be the seme one. Yami had been so turned on at the sight of him trying to dominate him; he promptly slung him over his shoulder and carried him upstairs to take him. 

As he entered the living room, he was greeted with the sight of his koi sitting on the couch with his legs curled under him and a blanket covering him. His head was against one of the cushions as he slept soundly. DM cards were on the table in three stacks; the light from the fireplace giving him an almost divine glow.

The Pharaoh smiled fondly at him. He had been trying to stay up for him. Though Yami knew very well that he was used to staying up all night, he also knew if his koi sat still long enough, he would go to sleep. He didn't know how long he just stood in the doorway and watched him sleep, but he was only shaken out of the kawaii scene when a clap of thunder sounded outside. 

Yami heard a _thud _come from near the couch and turned to look. His koi had fallen off the couch and was lying on the floor with the blanket wrapped around him. He was rubbing his head in a dazed manner. He chuckled slightly, attracting his koi's attention. 

" Yami?" 

He stepped into the light of the fireplace and nodded. " Hello koi." 

He sat there on the floor for a while; still rubbing his head, before he actually stood up. A slim body separated the sheet from itself and stood. Blue eyes slid shut as that same slim body raised its arms and stretched. After a satisfying pop of stiff tendons, he let his arms drop for a minute. Cinnamon locks fell into those beautiful blue eyes as he shook his head and attempted to somewhat get it to behave. (OGE: Hah! Thought it was Yugi didn't ya?! It'n that cute? BUT IT'S WRONG!!!! Never catch me writin' that pairing! Neva!) Then he turned to face Yami." You're late." 

He shrugged and walked over to him." I'm here now. What are you doing up so late?" 

" I was waiting for you. I wanted to help you put your deck together for your matches tomorrow." 

Yami looked down at the cards as he continued to explain what he was doing up at this hour. His koi was trying to help him out. It was…cute. He smiled and took one of the cards from the top of one of the decks. 

" –don't know much about your opponents, your decks are more rounded than depending on just offense or defe-Mph!" Seto was stopped mid-sentence when the card was pressed to his lips. 

" You have been very helpful my beautiful Blue Eyes. Though I would much rather stay here with you, I must go compete to defend my title. I hate it, but there is not much I can do. You have been very understanding. But tonight I want to make up for these past two days." 

The look of love in Yami's eyes was too much for Seto and he turned away blushing." You don't have to do that Yami. I know what it's like to be busy." 

He took hold of his chin and forced Seto to face him. " I want to. You've been neglected long enough." 

Before he could protest, he was swiftly lifted up in the Pharaoh's arms. All he could do was wrap his arms around his neck and hang on.  

******************

It was midnight and Yami no Yugi was still awake. He couldn't sleep. Usually he could sleep just fine after he and Seto had a nice little round of 'jump the priest'. Well, that was because he and Seto were very tired. But he couldn't seem to relax enough to go to sleep. Something was bothering him, but he didn't know what. He habitually could sleep just fine no matter what when Seto was there, but not tonight. 

Now said CEO was sleeping peacefully with his head under his chin; thoroughly exhausted and content. His hair was disheveled and his face was still a little flushed from their 'activities'. His lips were slightly parted as he breathed. And he had to readjust himself every now and then because Yami's hands would roam.

" Ne Yami, you cannot possibly still be horny. Not even you have that much energy." 

" I can't sleep." 

" So you want to mess with me and my sleep?" 

" It's a habit. Sue me."

" I would but you have no money and nothing of value." 

" Oi!"

" Gomen nasai. You left yourself wide open." 

" Hmp. I do too have something of value. I have a beautiful Blue Eyes of my own." Yami wrapped both arms around him and pulled Seto closer against him.

He sighed and settled against him. " Hopeless romantic."

" Only for you my beautiful Blue Eyes."

" So why can't you sleep?"

Yami readjusted himself and hugged Seto a little. " I don't know." 

" Nervous?" 

" I should hope not. I've never had a problem before."

" And here I was thinking you couldn't run out of arrogance."

" Yarou…"

 Yami felt Seto grin against him. So the little seductive minx wanted to play, huh? Well, Yami could certainly do that. 

Moving before Seto knew what was going on, Yami rolled over so he was straddling him and had his arms pinned above his head. There was a predatory grin on Yami's face. But not like when he wanted him, like he was up to something.

" What are you doing?" 

" You wanna play Seto no uke? Okay, let's play!" Yami dug his free hand into Seto's side. The once sleepy CEO sprang to life and tried to wriggle out from Yami's grip. 

" Ack!! No!! That's not fair!! Yamete! Yamete!"

" I don't think so. I rather like punishing you this way."

Seto laughed and thrashed as Yami's hand assaulted his rib cage and his stomach. He tried to throw him off, but Yami was just stronger than he was. 

" Onegai!! Please!!"

" Say 'I belong to Yu-Gi-Oh, King Of Games'."

He bit his lip to keep from laughing and shook his head no. Yami shrugged and continued his assault. His koi continued to thrash and refused to his terms. Seto wasn't going to give up, and Yami wasn't going to quit, so he would have to think of something to make his koi submit. His only problem was which way to use? 

He leaned over and fastened his lips onto the side of Seto's neck. The blue-eyed dragon tamer mewled at the combined feelings. He was still tired from their previous lovemaking. He didn't have the strength to hold a fully energized Yami off. He relented.

" Alright! I'll say it!"

" 'I belong to Yu-Gi-Oh, King Of Games'."

" You belong to Yu-Gi-Oh, King Of Games. AH!!" Yami jabbed his fingers into his side. 

" That's not what I meant and you know it dragon tamer!"

" Okay! Okay! I belong to Yu-Gi-Oh, King Of Games!!" 

Yami relented in his tickling and let him breathe. He watched his koi pant a little. His face flushed even more and his lips parted as he tried to take in more air. He smiled at his work as Seto rubbed his wrists. 

Seto mock glared at him. " That was a dirty trick Pharaoh."

" All's fair in love and war, koi. Besides, you look so cute when I tickle you."

" Mou! I hate being tickled." He crossed his arms and pouted.

Yami rolled his eyes and got off of him. Seto turned away from him. He shook his head at him and pulled him into his arms. It took a few seconds, but Seto gave in and snuggled up against him. 

" If it makes you feel any better koi, I'll win the tournament for you tomorrow."

He shifted so he could look up at him. " Feeling better?"

" As a matter of fact, I am. Feel like I could take on the gods." 

" From what you've told me, that sounds like suicide."

Yami smiled and cupped the side of his face with his hand. " I'd be able to do it for you, koi. It wouldn't be a challenge. Nothing is too hard when I'm doing it for you. This tournament will be no different. I will win for you and retain my title. Then we'll go on a much-needed vacation. Wherever you want to go koi. However long you want to stay." 

Seto blushed as Yami said all of this. " You don't have to do that."

" Nonsense. I want to. Besides, you need a vacation too. You're still staying up late working. You need your rest."

" But what about the company and your tournaments and challenges and all your public atten-" 

Yami captured Seto's moving lips and ate at his mouth like a starving man. Sweet, spicy, and something couldn't be named that was simply Seto's taste. Petal soft lips and a shy, velvet tongue. Silky cinnamon locks to run his fingers through while he made a feast of that delicious mouth and the yummy moans he pulled from it.

After plundering his mouth, he moved down to his neck. That long, graceful, sensitive neck. Yami ran his tongue over the bite that he had made earlier that night in between Seto's neck and shoulder. He sucked at the responsive skin there as his hands moved to other regions leaving Seto purring in bliss.

" I take it you've gotten your edge back Yami?" A quick jump of pressing their hips together answered his question. Yami chuckled darkly when he gasped at the sensation. 

" You're so nasty. I won't be able to walk if you keep this up." 

" Che'. You figured out my plans…Oh well, I could carry you to the tournament if you can't walk. I'd need you nearby for the victory and the celebration." 

" You mean so you can try to take me in the winner's circle?"

" What do you mean 'try'?"

******************  

" The final round in the 5th annual Duelist Revolution begins now! The returning Champion Yami Mutou VS. The aspiring and popular Rociel!!" 

A purple haired boy stood opposite of Yami. He had a smug expression on his face. Like he had won the battle already. Yami refrained from rolling his eyes at him. He'd seen plenty like him before. Seen plenty and beaten plenty. This one would be no different.

He was standing right in front of the dueling platform and about to step up to the plate when he felt something soft and warm brush up against his mind. It was so familiar and affectionate that he had to fight himself not to just lean back into it. Looking up to the skybox, he saw where it was coming from. Not that he didn't know in the first place.

His beautiful Blue Eyes was looking on from above. Seto was standing against the window with his hands on the glass; watching intently. His friends were standing around him; cheering him on. Anzu even had a cheerleader outfit on. He'd try not to think about that. Talk about a buzzkiller. 

He focused back on his Blue Eyes. His beautiful inspiration. He was feeling some worry radiate off his koi. Yami smiled reassuringly and nodded at him. Apparently the announcer caught the look he gave Seto and sent a light up at them. 

" Ah yes! It's seems Yami has brought his friends to see him defend his title! Including the Runner-up in Duelist Kingdom Jounouchi Katsuya!"

Jou had opened the glass window and waved enthusiastically to the crowd; nearly falling from the box. Honda and Otogi grabbed him before he went over the edge completely. He laughed and put his hand behind his head in an embarrassed manner; earning sweatdrops from his friends. 

Then the lights swung over to Seto still near the window where he had been watching Yami; laughing and holding his stomach. 

" And of course, along with his friends, is the Bishonen and koibito Seto Kaiba! Gorgeous isn't he?"

Although he was long-used to the attention he drew from being the No.1 Duelist and Bill Gates rich, Seto still blushed at the way the crowd shrieked and started to chant his name. He and Yami were the most popular couple in the media. Although they knew to keep their distance. 

Overcome by sudden shyness, he waved timidly to the people. He knew he was going to curse himself out later over acting this way in front of several thousand people, but all they did was scream, throw up their numbers and shout out: "Kawaii!!!"

Yami shook his head at him. 

/ Why so shy koi? /

Seto jumped a little at the abrupt dialog in his mind. / Oh, Yami. It's your fault. Why'd you have to go and look up here like that? /

/ Like what? /

/ Don't act like you don't know! You had that 'I wanna ride that Blue Eyes until he roars' look in your eyes and you know it!! / 

/ …Not a bad idea now that I think about it. I just thought of what I want to do on our vacation! /

/ Well it seems you might have to share me. Half the people in this stadium are undressing me with their eyes and imaginations. /

/ Where?!! I'll have them drug out into the street and severely beaten! / Yami narrowed his eyes and looked around.

/ Oy vey… / 

The announcer removed the lights and then focused on Yami and Rociel. They were now standing across from each other and about to fight it out for the title of Duelist Revolution Champion. Rociel was still looking up at the skybox, though the light was no longer there.

" C'mon rookie!"

He ignored Yami's taunt and continued to stare. " That your Blue Eyes everyone's been talking about ne? Well, he is pretty. What do you say when I win I get him along with your title?"

Yami's right hand twitched. It was about that time when someone mysteriously disappeared once they said things like that. But he couldn't do it now. Too many witnesses. 

He instead turned his head to the side a little and looked directly at Rociel's smirking face. " How about when **I** win, me and **MY** Blue Eyes leave with my title and I don't kick your ass up and down those stadium stairs?" 

He smirked, and then all out laughed. _Let him,_ Yami thought with a bored look on his face,_ He'll learn the truth soon enough. No one takes my koi from me. No one even looks at him without my permission. He's mine! And what's mine is mine and is going to stay mine. And if this rookie thinks that's going to change because he's had some good luck and lousy opponents, he's in for a rude awakening. Seto Kaiba is my koi, my priest, my dragon tamer, my uke…_

" And mine period," He whispered to himself with his eyes closed. Yami held his Millennium Puzzle for a second, then he opened his eyes and looked directly into Rociel's green ones. " I'd say it's time we get this duel underway, wouldn't you rookie?"

He nodded and turned his full attention to Yami. " I agree King Of Games…Yami! Prepare to be dethroned!"

" We'll see about that chibi!"

" Chibi is it? You're gonna get it now!"

" IT'S TIME TO DUEL!!!!!" 


End file.
